


we're demigods

by demi_god



Series: the demigod series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, Mild Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Mild Love Triangle, POV Alternating, Theo/Derek/Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: Theo learns that he’s not supposed to be chased by the monsters. He’s supposed to chasethem.Oh, and he will.•••(but it's really much fluffier than that)Meanwhile, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the demigod series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. What an exciting title. 🙄
> 
> The original post on Tumblr [here](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/629952132686217216/theo-chiron-the-camps-activities-director%22)
> 
> So, I've finally gotten around to transferring the ficlets here! (I'm tired of scrolling endlessly on Tumblr, so). I had been planning for a while, but, procrastination happened.
> 
> This was originally just a oneshot and now it's a series of ficlets (in chronological order and not). This work is for the collection of ficlets following a chronology. (Yup, this is a mess in general!!)
> 
> But, anyway, here goes.

**_Theo_ **

\---

Chiron, the camp’s activities director, reminds everyone that there will be a Capture the Flag game on Friday. Naturally, the cabins start forming alliances.

Theo follows his cabin’s head counselor, Fred, to the arena to practice sword-fighting. It’s his fifth day at camp since a satyr broke him out of juvie, and it’ll be his first game. “Who do we usually ally with?”

Fred answers, “The teams always change. What _doesn’t_ change is that cabins 5 & 6 are always on opposing sides.”

“Why?”

“Athena’s the goddess of battle strategies; Ares is the god of war,” Fred says as if that explains everything.

“And?” Theo questions. “Isn’t that the more reason to be on the same side?”

Fred snorts, “You would think that.” They reach the arena and go for the pile of weaponry. “But both our cabins want to take charge and neither will yield. It’s better this way.” 

Theo thinks about that.

“Anyway,” Fred smirks. “You haven’t been around them long enough. They’re a pain in the ass know-it-alls and you would be infuriated with them, too.”

Theo considers that and shrugs. Fred gestures for Theo to choose a weapon from the pile and turns his attention to his sword and starts inspecting it. 

As Theo picks weapon after weapon, looking for the one that feels right in his hands, Fred moves beside him and juts his head in a particular direction. “Looks like cabin six is going to ally with Hermes’ cabin.” 

Theo looks over and his eyes land on two demigods standing by the armory, discussing. One is a petite Asian girl with black hair, holding what looks like a map of the camp, nodding to whatever the other demigod is saying. Theo notices that her camp necklace has about eight beads in it - one for each summer. She looks to be his age so that means she’s been coming to camp since she was maybe seven or eight.

He moves his attention to the other demigod who is still not done talking. Did he even pause to breathe? He’s a pale, lanky boy with a mop of brown hair, and megajoules worth of energy. Theo checks his necklace and sees that there’s only one in it. His hands are flying everywhere as he speaks but the girl doesn’t seem to be bothered. She seems to be following along just fine. 

“Is she a head counselor?” Theo asks Fred. It’s possible if she already has that many beads.

Fred nods. “That’s Kira, head counselor for Hermes’ cabin. If dad didn’t claim you as fast as he did when you first came here, you would’ve stayed with them. Cabin 11 hosts the unclaimed ones temporarily. They’ll be a good ally; they’re the biggest cabin.”

“Do you think she will ally with Athena just because their spaz representative is annoying her into it?” Said spaz _is still not stopping. What’s this kid’s mouth made of?_

Fred laughs, “Oh, he _will_ talk her into it, all right. Remember when I told you the lot of them are a pain in the ass know-it-alls? There’s a prime example for you.” He doesn’t sound infuriated though, more like amused.

Theo observes as finally the kid finishes his sales talk and looks to be closing the deal that easily when Kira beams at him and they shake hands briefly. They exchange another round of nods before parting ways; Kira to the stables and the boy back to the cabins.

His eyes unintentionally follow the boy as he walks. The Athena boy waves and beams at the campers as he passes by. He seems to be popular and well-liked contrary to what Fred claims about the children of Athena being vexatious. 

Fred seems to notice his stare and chuckles. He’s shaking his head when Theo looks back to him. 

“What?”

“You look confused,” Fred tells him.

Theo frowns. “Yes. I am confused.”

“I know I said they were infuriating,” It takes only a moment for Theo to understand who he’s referring to. Fred pats his shoulder with a smirk and a knowing look. “I didn’t say they weren’t attractive as hell.”

Theo would sputter but he has more dignity than that. He settles with a glare. “I’m not attracted to him. I don’t even know his name.”

“Well, you’re definitely _curious_.” Fred grins. He makes Theo settle for a weapon and don his training gears. They walk together to the now-empty training grounds. The other campers are resting in the surrounding benches, ready to watch the next pair of fighters.

When they are in the center, positioned for one-on-one combat, Fred smirks at him again -not completely friendly this time. “Stiles,”

Theo frowns. “What?”

“His name is Stiles.” 

Theo makes the mistake of mulling over the information _what the heck kind of name is that_ and the split-second inattentiveness causes him to miss Fred springing into action. He barely manages to raise his sword in defense. 

The only reason he lasted for ten minutes instead of five is that Fred breaks away on purpose a few times just to send him a Cheshire grin. Let it be known that Ares’ kids take so much pleasure in the embarrassment of their siblings more than others, and Theo?

Theo’s here for it.

~•~


	2. apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr post of this ficlet [here](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/630213080846123008/parts-1-derek-you-look-like-shit-cora)

_**Derek** _

\---

“You look like shit,” Cora announces first thing when Derek enters Cabin 3 as if he doesn’t already know that.

“ _Thanks_ ,” he replies, walking to an empty bunk to deposit his backpack. He groans as his body is relieved of the weight. That thing is _humongous_. He turns to his sister, who’s hastily picking up her strewn clothes on the floor. There’s only one reason why Cora would be tidying up the cabin. “Cabin inspection this afternoon?”

Cora shoves dirty socks in a random bag and gives him a dreadful look. “It’s Aphrodite and Demeter today.”

 _Ah_. Well, that explains why Cora’s making an effort to keep items off the floor instead of kicking them under her bed. Aphrodite and Demeter’s cabins give the _worst_ scores along with Athena. They’re very critical and check every nook and cranny. Judging by the cabin’s current condition, Derek figures he’ll be seeing Cora sweeping the stables tomorrow.

“Don’t give me that look, Derek!” Cora hisses, failing miserably at folding her damn blanket.

“What look?”

“That judging look,” she moves over to the seawater fountain and grimaces at what she sees. “You’ve already put the noose around my neck.”

Derek sits in the bed and starts kneading his tight muscles. “Pray to dad it’s canoe lake duty and not the stables. I love the pegasi to death, but they excrete the nastiest shit.”

Cora rewards his sympathy with a scathing look before turning her attention back to the filthy fountain. Derek hears the water bubbling, followed by the sound of flushing. Cora’s in the middle of summoning clean seawater when she speaks.

“I wish Chip could be here sooner,” she moans longingly. “He’s so much better at cleaning.”

Derek perks up. “When’s he coming?”

“Tomorrow morning,”

Derek smiles at the thought. He misses Chip, their [cyclops](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/olympians/images/d/da/Tyson.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20150926065732) baby brother. Derek admits the news of having a one-eyed monster as a half-brother didn’t sit with him well at the beginning, but it’s impossible not to love Chip. He’s a gentle giant, and many from camp adore him.

“What’s in the bag?” Cora points at Derek’s bulging backpack.

“My clothes,” Derek says, and adds a mumbled, “and a book.”

She’s walking over to him now, seemingly done with the fountain, and raises an eyebrow. “What book?”

“Just some book,” Derek insists.

“Why are you secretive about it?” She snatches the backpack before he can react and rummages through it. Cora slaps his hand away when he tries to stop her invasion. She spots it quickly, though, and pulls out the purple leather tome with difficulty. She gives him an incredulous look. “Why are you carrying around a kiloton of brick in your bag?”

Derek releases a long-suffering sigh and explains. “It’s a _Graeco-Romano_ journal compilation from the library of Camp Jupiter. It’s mostly informative on accounts of early monsters and dealing with them back then.”

An eyebrow quirks up again, “That’s not what I asked, Der.” Derek watches Cora open the leather cover bearing the golden inscription of the Roman camp’s emblematic motto [**SPQR**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/olympians/images/6/63/SPQR%2FCamp_Logo.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111102093528) ( _Senātus Populusque Rōmānus_ ). “What would you even do with-” she stops mid-sentence, then levels Derek with an annoyed, are-you-kidding-me expression. “There’s nothing in it.”

Derek already knows that, but he still glances at the book and its empty, aged, parchment pages. He purses his lips and says, “There is.”

“All pages are blank,” she says as she skims the book, flipping pages after pages of clean sheets. “This is a _blank book_ , Derek.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re not supposed to see it,” Derek reveals with a sigh. Cora narrows her eyes, waiting for a follow-up explanation. Derek hesitates to offer more information, but Cora is staring him down badly that Derek knows she’ll harass him if it’s what it takes. The back of his neck and his cheeks feel hot when he finally says, “A protective veil put by the Roman goddess Minerva is shrouding it. The journal contains confidential information, and serves as a battle consultation material for Minerva’s acolytes and scholars.”

Cora’s frown deepens. “So only Romans can read from this? What’s it doing here in a _Greek_ camp, then?”

Derek thinks it’s impossible, but now he feels his ears flaming up as well, making him irritated. He didn’t go straight to The Big House because he figured it was only right to stop by to see his sister first, but he’s regretting that decision now.

“The privilege extends to Minerva’s Greek counterpart,” Derek can already feel his sister putting two and two together even before he adds. “And her children.”

Derek hates that he can see the smirk forming in her mouth in his peripheral. She asks, “This is for Stiles?”

He huffs.

Cora laughs. “If this is as confidential as you’re claiming it to be, you must’ve pulled quite the strings to get this,” Derek _enslaved_ himself to the augur and had to oversee the War Games for months on top of his studies, but Cora didn’t need to know. “And you look like shit even though you traveled by water on a [hippocampus](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/c1/df/e8c1df7a325a96b042cd35d333efc3db.jpg) because you kept awake just to carry this back here safely.”

He glares at Cora. What else can he do? She’s already figured him out, and Derek can only be embarrassed about it.

A broad, bright grin spreads in her face. “ _For Stiles_ ,”

He growls, daring her to say _it_.

“Dude,” she shakes her head in delight. She says it. “You are so _whipped_.”

“It’s a _peace offering_ ,” Derek snaps as he takes the book from her and puts it back in the bag. “We didn’t exactly part ways last summer on good terms.”

Cora snorts, crossing her arms. “And whose fault is that?”

Okay, he deserves that, but still. “That’s why I’m apologizing,” he says through gritted teeth.

“For which time, Derek?” Cora stands, walks to her bunk, and glowers at her still unkempt bed. “Is that for when you rebuffed his crush and embarrassed him on training?” She grabs the twisted blanket and spreads it on her bed. “Or when you criticized Stiles for front lining our capture-the-flag team because he’s a _newbie_?” Cora folds and pats the cloth where it’s wrinkled. “Or when you told him he was going to hold back his quest because you believed he wasn’t ready for one?” She finishes by arranging the blanket over the pillows. Hm. Her bed looks decent now.

There’s a tick in Derek’s jaw because he does not need his douchebaggery checklist thrown at his face like that. “And he proved me wrong on all of that. _Hence_ -” he waves a hand at the bag on his lap.

Cora crosses her arms in her chest and stares at Derek in consideration. The smirk returns. She tells him, “He’s at The Big House tutoring a new Ares camper.” She pauses, and the smirk stretches into a shit-eating grin. “The new kid’s _hot_.”

That information is unnecessary and doesn’t concern Derek at all.

He scowls darkly at his sister, picks up his backpack, and strides to The Big House with purpose, ignoring Cora’s cackling in the background.

~•~


	3. attractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/635039725727645696/demigod-au-ficlet-3-stiles-stiles-stiles)

## 

## Stiles

\---

"Stiles?"

Stiles turns around to the source of the call. He finds himself facing the new Ares camper. The boy gives him a tentative but wide, slanted smile, stepping closer. Stiles is not going to lie; the excessive gushing he hears from the Aphrodite cabin about the guy are _well-founded_. But he’s not going to say that out loud. He replies, “Hey,”

“Chiron said to look for you,” the boy tells him, looking far brighter and good-natured than what Stiles anticipates from an Ares kid speaking to a child of Athena.

“Give me a sec, will you?” At the boy’s nod, Stiles rushes inside the cabin to retrieve the materials he prepared for their brief session today. He assigns one of his half-siblings to take over the cabin clean-up while he’s out. When he returns outside, the Ares boy is standing patiently, hands in his pockets, watching the flurry of activities inside.

“Your cabin looks like a library,” the boy comments when Stiles is near enough to hear. He doesn’t sound mocking and what he said isn’t in particular insulting, but Stiles gets defensive all the same. From his time at camp, he gets this automatic response to the Ares bunch.

“And _yours_ look like,” he pauses, and they both turn to look at cabin five right across from Athena. Its blood-red paint job is giving Stiles goosebumps. Not to mention the stuffed boar’s head on the doorway with soulless eyes that seem to be following everyone’s movements, and the ugly barbed wires on the roof. It’s an angry-looking cabin that’s very fitting to its aggressive and violent occupants. “-a _nightmare_.”

Stiles expects the boy to sneer, but he gets a different reaction. The new Ares kid laughs. “You think it looks bad outside? It’s absolute _chaos_ inside.” The boy turns to him, smiling cheekily. “You should come and visit sometimes.”

Stiles stops short and takes a moment to consider the boy. He’s never made an Ares kid laugh before, at least not that isn’t derisive. They all think Stiles is stuck up even when he was only new to the camp. Only Fred, the head counselor, tolerates him, and he only does so because Stiles handed his ass to him in capture-the-flag last summer. His grudging respect is because he got beat by a rookie. _Typical_. This boy, though, doesn’t seem to be corrupted - _yet_. It’s only been a few days. Stiles replies with a serious, “I will,” the boy’s face lights up in return, probably mistaking it as Stiles flirting back. So he adds, “When it’s my turn for _cabin_ _inspection_. I give decent scores.”

The quick shooting up of his eyebrows means he doesn’t quite believe that.

But Stiles _does_. Last summer, he gave them 1/5. It would have been zero, but Fred had made an effort to upturn the bunk beds back in their upright position and shove all strewn underwear inside a box. He only hopes those were burned after and not distributed back to their owners. Stiles is a saint, considering.

He moves them forward, tracing the steps to the Big House. They walk side-by-side in surprisingly companionable silence for a moment, then Stiles begins introduction. “So, as your official welcome wagon, albeit a few days late,” Stiles spreads his arms in an all-encompassing gesture. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!”

The boy laughs a little and regards him with amusement. He looks pleasant, but it’s disconcerting and just a tad suspicious. An Ares kid is not supposed to be a charmer, newcomer, or otherwise.

“My name is Stiles,” he says, pausing in his tracks to politely offer his hand to the boy. “I’m Athena cabin’s junior counselor.”

The boy smiles and takes Stiles’s hand in a firm grip. He mentally registers that the boy’s hand is mildly calloused and only slightly bigger than his. And the boy’s eyes are _blue_ , like the sky and ocean on a fine day. 

“I’m Theo.”

Theo is a nice name, too, his brain whispers kindly. Probably short for Theodore. Stiles knows another Theodore from his previous school. That Theodore is bland; this one is far from it. But he’s not going to admit that out loud, either. 

Stiles clears his throat, breaking their contact. His mind runs on him sometimes ( ~~all the time~~ ); he hates when that happens. The last time it did, Stiles got humiliated by his crush in front of the others during combat training. What a _fun_ memory. He really shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. So he picks up his steps, and Theo follows dutifully, not losing the open expression.

“I’m supposed to give you a starter kit today: the camp’s map, our camp brochure, and your study guide for our next sessions.” Stiles holds up the book and papers on his other hand. “As much as I’d like to tour you around, we don’t have that much time.”

Stiles waves a hand to one of the Hermes kids, who’s carrying a trunk-load of garbage for disposal. The boy smiles back brightly despite the strain on his face from the weight of the junk. Ever since day one, everyone from cabin eleven has been friendly to Stiles, most especially the head counselor, Kira. So, Stiles always makes a way to return their kindness.

He shifts back to Theo to find him observing the interaction with attention. It’s not malicious, though, which still baffles Stiles. He didn’t know there could be nice ones from his cabin. 

He continues as they near the Big House. “There’s a meeting with Chiron and the cabins’ head counselors in an hour. Haley, our head, went with Demeter and Dionysus’ cabin leaders to Manhattan to deliver strawberries. You know, the camp’s source of funds? You’ll see that in the brochure,” he says, raising the object in question. “I’ll have to attend as a proxy.”

They arrive at the porch, and Stiles motions for Theo to sit on a bench. He passes the materials to him, “I’ll let you check these, and if you have questions, you can ask me.”

Theo shuffles the papers absently before lifting his head, “I do.”

Stiles is pretty sure he hasn’t read a thing yet, but he gestures for him to proceed.

“How did you manage it?” He asks, a genuinely curious look on his face. “You’re here for one summer, but you’re already second-in-command.”

Stiles searches his face and tone for ridicule. He doesn’t find it, still _suspects_ it, so he schools his expression to its neutral - not friendly, but also not dismissive. It’s a sensible question, anyway. It’s not every day that he gets one from an Ares child. “It’s not all about tenure here at camp,” he starts, gauging.

Theo leans forward to indicate he’s listening.

Stiles takes a seat adjacent to his position. If this kid is civil to him, there’s no reason not to act the same - even if Stiles still thinks their cabin is the worst. “The eldest or the longest camper automatically gets the head counselor post, and they assign their seconds. Usually, they pick from the next eldest campers, but they can also base on achievements disregarding age or length of stay.”

Theo inclines his head, eyes level on Stiles. “Achievements?”

“Yes. Like winning in the camp’s games, or successfully returning from a quest.”

His eyes flash in thought, and it is with revere when he says, “And you did _both_.”

Stiles blushes embarrassingly. He tries to mask it by ducking his head and rubbing at his cheeks. Stiles is suddenly self-conscious when he is usually gloating. Stiles never passes up an opportunity to rub it in an Ares kid’s face how he’s defeated them in capture-the-flag like he’s born for it.

When Stiles looks up again, the boy is smirking at him, blue eyes darting around his face in a thorough examination. Stiles’s guard kicks in again, feeling measured. 

He straightens in his perch, lifting his chin haughtily. “ _Yes_ ,” he makes sure that his tone is sharp. “I led my team to victory against yours. If you have any doubt to the legitimacy of that claim, you can remind Fred how he uselessly hung upside-down like a wet market chicken while I plucked the flag from his hands.”

Stiles waits for the offended snarl and stream of profanities, but once again, he’s knocked off his careful balance. Theo’s face splits in a wide grin, and he _laughs_. “So, that’s why he doesn’t share details, the _loser_.”

Stiles goggles, starting to feel annoyed by the unusual behavior. “Aren’t you going to mock me and defend his honor?”

Theo snorts, “What _honor_?” He snickers for a few more and then puts his attention to the reading materials when he recovers.

Stiles finds the situation peculiar, so he stays quiet and allows Theo to read, answering when he has more questions and volunteering information that isn’t in print.

Later, when they adjourn, he prepares to leave when Theo leans to tell him, “I’m not like my siblings. I don’t hate clever people.” He pauses, and with an easy grin, adds: “Fred might even be right. I think I’m attracted to one of them.”

He doesn’t wait for Stiles’s reply - not that Stiles has one to that statement. He only stands there, taken aback, and red as a startled tomato.

Theo, finally displaying the familiar audacity comparable to his kin, winks. “I’ll see you later, Stiles.”

And well, it’s impossible not to notice him _everywhere_ now.

~•~


	4. bonfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/636581050048561152/demigod-au-ficlet-4-theo-tomorrow-evening-is)

_**Theo** _

\---

“Tomorrow evening is Capture the Flag.”

Theo draws his eyebrows at the new guy with green eyes and strong jaw as he addresses the demigods gathered for the nightly campfire. He looks only a little older than some of the senior counselors in Camp Half-Blood, but it’s the first time Theo has seen him since arriving almost a week ago. 

Chiron is at the side with Mr. D -the camp’s director- listening as the new guy takes the center. Well, at least, Chiron is. Mr. D -also known as Dionysus, the god of wine and madness- is slumped in his seat, looking bored of the world as he takes sip after sip of coke, done with being sober. Theo sympathizes; he’s the god of wine who is forbidden to lick a drop of it. It’s negating his entire existence.

When Theo first found out that an actual Olympian runs the camp (as punishment from Zeus), he almost didn’t believe it. Then, he woke up one day to half of the Hermes and Apollo cabins dangling in grapevines because they got caught playing tricks against each other that ultimately resulted in children of Hermes spouting the worst haikus and children of Apollo screaming from itch powder. Mr. D despises haikus and over-the-top screeching. 

He’s also frequently away to Olympus nowadays, for some reason, so Theo’s wariness around the god ebbed just a little. The Ares cabin also likes pulling stunts on the Apollo bunch; they are too golden and dramatic.

Theo leans to Fred on his right and nods toward the talking figure, “Who’s the new guy?”

It takes a second for his head counselor to realize what he means, “Oh, him? That’s Derek Hale, a son of Poseidon,” Fred turns to Theo, voice low as to not interrupt the guy’s speech. “He was a camper here. Then he attended Camp Jupiter in New Rome for college.”

Theo nods in reverie, remembering Stiles’s study guide and how it has a section dedicated to Roman gods and goddesses and an introduction to another demigod camp called _Camp Jupiter_.

“He’s a trainer now and helps Chiron manage the camp’s summer activities,” Fred continues, facing front. “He’s cool. He usually sides with Ares during games.”

“Why is that?”

“Athena and Poseidon also have a bit of rivalry,” Fred explains, curling his lips downward. “But when he left, Cora always went with the other team. He’s attached to the hip with Stiles,” the head counselor gives him a sideways glance. “You’ve met him. He’s the Athena kid assigned for introductory lessons to the new campers.”

At the mention of Stiles, Theo finds himself scanning the crowd for the face attached to the name. He’s on the other side, seated with his half-siblings, who are owlishly attentive to the trainer’s words. Only Stiles can’t settle his eyes on Derek -almost pointedly avoiding eye contact. He also looks sulky.

“Yeah,” Theo murmurs, attention on the scowl on Stiles’s face. His lips tug at the memory of their official meeting earlier. The boy was nothing like his siblings have told him: an arrogant, pain in the ass know-it-all. Stiles is smart, sharp, and intimidating for those who can’t accept that he can outsmart them. “I’ve met him.”

“- _lastly_ ,” Derek’s voice becomes distinct again, taking Theo off his musings. “Ares will lead the red team, while Athena takes blue. Fred from cabin five,” he waves a hand to the Ares cabin counselor beside Theo as he speaks, “is the captain for red.” Derek turns to the Athena circle to his right, a hesitant look crossing his expression. He clears his throat, “And, um, Haley?”

Haley, the blonde cabin six counselor, smiles. She points a finger to Stiles on her side. The boy finally lifts his head to meet Derek’s eyes, defiant in the tilt of his chin and steely eyes. It’s like he’s daring Derek Hale to say something vicious. Even some of Stiles’s siblings exchange private looks, twitching. 

“I’m putting Stiles in charge again, Derek,” Haley tells him confidently. “He did such an exceptional job last summer.”

Fred scoffs beside Theo; it sounds bitter.

Derek takes a moment to speak, quietly assessing Stiles. The Athena boy doesn’t back down, either. He allows Derek to examine him, cocking his head to the side and raising a brow. Derek purses his lips, in the end, breaking the eye contact first. He sighs and turns back to the general audience. “Very well. The game begins at 9:00 pm tomorrow, Friday. Good luck.”

With those parting words from Derek, the real campfire festivities commence. The Apollo cabin takes center stage, and they begin singing one of the camp’s songs, _Down by the Aegean_ , for which the lyrics are on the guide for new campers. 

Even though the haikus are pretty bad, the Apollo cabin is undeniably well with the singing and playing instruments. Soon, many are dancing, and roasting s'mores, and chanting along to different campfire songs as cabin seven initiate them. The magical flames of the bonfire are rising high and glowing gold as a reflection of the campers’ exhilaration.

Chiron and Mr. D excuse early, expressions impassive, and leave the campers to Derek. 

Theo mingles with the usual crowd: Aphrodite, Apollo, Nemesis, and Hecate cabins, to name a few. They’re also allies of Ares’ cabin for the coming game. Now and then, however, his eyes roam the crowd in search of one other face. Theo immediately finds him every time, sometimes amidst the brood of Hermes, laughing with the children of the forges, in some debate with a Nike girl, and then dancing with Cora Hale by the fire. He’s well-liked and respected, making his cabin’s grudge against his brilliance even more amusing to Theo.

Fred catches him toasting his goblet of nectar to Stiles when they finally meet each other’s eyes while he animatedly discusses a strategy to Theo. He cuts mid-sentence, follows Theo’s line of vision, and groans. “No, _no_ ,”

Theo faces Fred, confused. “What?”

Fred gives him a disapproving look, “You’re not _actually_ into Stiles, are you?” He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in resignation. He mutters under his breath, but Theo hears it all the same. “I should not have jinxed that.”

When Fred drops his hand, he narrows his eyes at Theo. “Whatever. I can’t blame you, anyway,” he brings up a finger, meant to be menacing. “But you have to promise to maim him if need be tomorrow night. I _cannot_ lose to a rookie two times in a row.”

Theo raises a brow, “He’s not a rookie anymore,” he points out.

Fred presses his lips together, unimpressed.

Theo laughs, “Fine. If he doesn’t maim _me_ first.”

Fred snorts, shaking his head, and then pats Theo’s back twice. “I have to go talk to the co-captain. See you,”

When Fred is about ten paces away, Theo calls him. The senior counselor whirls around, expectant. Theo smirks and says in a loud voice that many, if not everyone, can surely hear. “Stiles says to remind you how you hung upside-down while he pried the flag and your dignity along with it from your clutch last summer.”

Two beats of stunned silence pass, Fred’s face turning a violent shade of red before the roaring laughter from the campers drown out Fred’s furious, embarrassed snarl as he tackles Theo to the ground.

“ _Screw you, Theo Raeken_!”

But Theo is laughing as he fights back. 

~•~


	5. bursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Theo can come near at the whimpering cyclops, however, Stiles puts himself between Theo and Chip, wielding a shiny dagger that kisses Theo’s throat in warning.
> 
> Stiles’s nostrils flare as he grits out, “I hope you have an adequate excuse for what you just did.”
> 
> Theo is heaving, giving Stiles a look of disbelief, and glances at Chip with loathing. Stiles presses the blade more firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter [link](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/639306371545825281/demigod-au-ficlet-5)
> 
> So.. this is getting a bit real.

_**Derek** _

\---

“Chip!”

Derek hastily straightens in his seat when he hears the familiar voice. His visiting little cyclops brother, Chip, who’s as tall and broad as Derek, races down the front porch of the Big House, screaming to his favorite person at camp: son of Athena, Stiles.

“Stiles!” is Chip’s answering cry as they meet in a bone-crushing hug. Chip picks Stiles up off his feet and twirls him around, all the while shrieking in glee. “I missed you!”

Stiles grins up at the cyclops when he brings him back down. His pale face is flushed, and the freckles on his face stand out. He looks so excited to see Chip. It’s no wonder. They were instant buddies since the first time they met last summer, Stiles’s first at camp. 

“Let’s read Stiles!” Chip takes one of Stiles’s arms, shaking it. He’s bouncing on his giant feet as he continues babbling. “Can we read about Lord Pegasus? Oh, oh, I also want to read about Medusa! Oh, oh, and the other gorgons, please!” Chip draws out the last word and blinks his big eye at Stiles.

Stiles gives a hearty laugh at Chip’s antics. Then his eyes widen a small fraction, “Oh,” he mutters, looking down at the book his other hand is holding and back to Chip, biting his lower lip. “Oh, no. I’m mentoring today, kid.”

“Yes!” Chip nods his head, not losing the broad smile. “You’re _men-to-ring_ me!” Chip giggles, swaying Stiles’s arm playfully.

Stiles’s expression morphs back to an open-smile after a moment of contemplation. “Of course! Anything you like.”

Chip pulls Stiles up the front porch, only letting go to arrange the table and chair for their session. Derek clears his throat, standing to give his previous space to Stiles. “Do you want anything to eat?”

Stiles turns and acknowledges him for the first time. His smile tightens, and he doesn’t look at Derek’s eyes. “No, I’m fine.”

Derek purses his lips. Well, Stiles’s treatment of Derek makes sense after all his asshole business last summer, but knowing doesn’t equal accepting. Derek tries again, “How about a can of diet coke?" 

Stiles looks at him, then, arching a brow. "Mr. D would castrate you on sight,” he declares matter-of-factly in his deadpan tone whenever he thinks something is stupid. “Or worse, turn you into a dolphin.”

Derek snorts, knowing it’s the truth. “I’m not taking from his godly stash. We have some in the supply store.”

Stiles squints his eyes, studying Derek in silence. Derek fidgets, feeling small despite having a few inches on Stiles and pounds of muscles. It has been their lengthiest interaction since the previous year. Derek remembers how just last summer, he was the one belittling the demigod. He wishes he knew better, then.

In the end, it’s Chip who breaks their gaze with his loud, exuberant, spirited nature. It reminds Derek that Chip is still an equivalent of a ten years old in mortal years. “Stiles! The table is ready! I have a seashell to show you. I picked it up from dad’s palace just for you!”

Derek lowers his eyes, face heating up, while Stiles hums awkwardly. The Athena child turns to go but rotates back eventually, less closed-off. He nods, “I would like some diet coke, Der.”

Derek tries not to choke. He, especially, tries to reign his fast-beating chest at the nickname. Any other person and Derek will immediately douse them with saltwater. But today, _Der_ sounds good, he concludes.

•••

Derek comes back about ten minutes later, bringing two cans of diet coke and a bag of fresh strawberries from the Demeter cabin. He also includes a carton of milk for Chip that the cyclops calls _Hera’s mortal_ _nectar_ \- courtesy of Cora’s suicidal humor, who Derek counts as lucky not to be mangled by the queen of Olympus’s herd of angry cows at the disrespect.

As he nears, he pauses at the sight of the new camper, a son of Ares, charging angrily for the Big House toward Stiles and Chip. The boy looks ready to maul somebody. And judging by the flash in his eyes directed at Derek’s unassuming brother, the Ares boy sets to accomplish just that.

Derek forgets the coke, fruit, and freaking milk and runs.

He comes just on time to take the boy by the back of his orange camp half-blood shirt and tackle him down to the floor before he can land a punch on Chip.

“ _Get off me_!” The son of Ares screams, completely mad with rage that his eyes almost look like they’re in flames. He grapples against Derek’s hold, thrashing and attempting to bodily lift Derek off. “ _He’s a monster_! _A murderer_!”

The guy is unexpectedly tough, and Derek’s hold on him is starting to slip. He has no choice. Derek closes his eyes and concentrates as much as he can - summoning. Quickly, he feels the familiar response, the powerful tug from the depths of his stomach to the tips of his fingers. There’s a rushing noise, then metal clanking in an effort to hold, the current rumbling within them. The pressure becomes too much, and a pipe breaks in their midst. A forceful burst of water coming from every which way aims at the son of Ares.

Derek doesn’t let go as water floods the anger and aggression from the boy. A few seconds only and Derek calls off the water, which instantly dries back to the ground, leaving only small puddles in its wake and a drenched boy on the porch of the Big House. Derek remains dry, fists clenched on the wheezing Ares boy’s shirt.

“What the hell’s going on?” A voice shouts. When Derek raises his head, he sees that their altercation has called the attention of many. A tall boy with dark hair hurries forward. It’s Fred, cabin five’s head counselor. “Theo!”

Theo, the boy Derek has pinned to the floor, pushes at him, and Derek tumbles off. Theo scrambles up, wet and dripping, and even more outraged. Fred appears beside Theo in an instant. The head counselor holds him back when Theo tries to launch at Chip again. His interference causes a flailing arm to hit his nose, and Fred’s fingers loosen on Theo at the impact. Before Theo can come near at the whimpering cyclops, however, Stiles puts himself between Theo and Chip, wielding a shiny dagger that kisses Theo’s throat in warning.

Stiles’s nostrils flare as he grits out, “I hope you have an adequate excuse for what you just did.”

Theo is heaving, giving Stiles a look of disbelief, and glances at Chip with loathing. Stiles presses the blade more firmly. 

Derek gets on his feet at once and takes his brother in his arms. The poor terrified cyclops is sniffling, tucking his face on Derek’s neck. He’s shivering, and Derek feels his blood boil. Who would want to hurt an innocent kid? He should have drowned the Ares boy sixty seconds longer.

“He’s a murderer,” Theo snarls, pointing at Chip.

Stiles replies with a clenched jaw, “He’s a _child_!”

“He’s a _monster_ ,”

“He’s a cyclops, Theo,” Stiles grinds his teeth, “A monster is one who attacks the helpless and innocent.”

Theo opens his mouth for another nonsense, but Derek cuts him off. “Fred!” Derek growls, finding the counselor’s eyes and having enough of all of it. “Take your brother.”

Fred, nose bleeding, steps forward cautiously, reaching to wrap a hand around his brother’s arm. Theo remains immovable. Fred tugs again, “Let’s go, you _idiot_.”

Theo and Stiles are locked in a glaring match, the Ares boy not backing down despite the blade thrust to his throat. 

“Theo!” Fred hisses, hard and sharp, pulling at him harder now. The authority bleeds in his tone and touch. He’s still the Head Counselor.

“We will discuss this,” Derek says to Fred.

Fred cocks his head to the side in silent agreement, but Theo scoffs, finally stepping back. He slips his glare to Derek, droplets crawling down his sneering face. “You bet _we_ will,” and with one last menacing glance at Chip, he allows Fred to lead him away.

•••

“I don’t understand where his rage is coming from,” Derek tells Chiron later, pacing back and forth in his office. Chiron had been away with Mr. D during the dispute and was immediately alerted on his arrival. “He just attacked Chip,”

Chiron’s forehead creases with worry, a thoughtful look on his face. His lips a thin line as he asks, “How’s the young cyclops?”

The question makes Derek halt, the tautness of his shoulders relaxing a little. His arms stretch to lean against the back of a chair in front of Chiron’s table. “He’s with Cora and Stiles,” he shakes his head, closing his eyes briefly. “He’s distraught, understandably so. And Cora is plotting revenge, and Stiles is angry enough not to stop her.”

A soft knock brings their attention to the door. Upon Chiron’s permission, it opens and admits Lori from cabin seven, daughter of Apollo. She looks sheepish, ducking her head a little as she closes the door behind her. “Sorry for interrupting.”

Chiron hums kindly, waving a hand for her to state her case.

Lori steps forward, fingers tight around the hem of her shirt. “It’s about Theo,” she announces, getting the full attention of the trainer and director.

Derek straightens, crossing his arms. “What about him?”

Lori visibly hesitates for a moment, then clears her throat. “During his first day at camp, he had sprained a muscle on his back from training. Brett told him to stay in the medic tent for the evening to recuperate.”

Chiron’s brows draw together, “All right?”

She wets her lips and continues, more sure of her words now. “While Theo was asleep, he dreamt. He was sweating and muttering on the bed, obviously distressed, so I decided to call a son of Hypnos to help him sleep better.” She glances back and forth between Derek and Chiron for their reactions. “He manipulated Theo’s visions to calm him. But he told me before leaving that Theo wasn’t dreaming. He was reliving a memory.”

Dread settles in Derek’s stomach. Somehow, he senses that Lori’s next statements won’t bode well for him - or Chip and even Cora. He breathes through his nose, prompting, “And?”

Lori swallows, “His memory was of an older girl named Tara,” the daughter of Apollo delays, calculating her words. Finally, she huffs, “I didn’t want to talk about this; this isn’t my story to tell. But after what happened today, I think maybe this will help you approach Theo.”

Chiron nods in understanding, but his expression reflects the same apprehension that Derek feels.

Lori grimaces, sending Derek an apologetic look before she finishes. “Tara was taken by a cyclops, Derek. It might be after Theo, too.”

~•~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're interested, here are the individual demigod (sort of) back story posts:
> 
> • [Stiles](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/629782154594877440/maybe-we-need-to-think-like-stiles-tw-demigod-au)  
> • [Theo](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/629793216204619776/cause-darling-im-a-nightmare-dressed-like-a)  
> • [Derek](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/629817807717187584/the-sea-does-not-like-to-be-restrained-tw-demigod)  
> • [Kira](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/629837496766922752/not-all-monsters-do-monstrous-things-tw-demigod>Lydia</a>%0A%E2%80%A2%20<a%20href=)  
> • [Isaac](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/630026771242303488/danger-hides-in-beauty-tw-demigod-au-isaac-has)  
> • [Jackson](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/630111997028188160/if-you-see-me-coming-toward-you-run-the-other)


End file.
